


Experiment

by kazeshinobi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, blindfold, first chapter is non explicit, pre-localization names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeshinobi/pseuds/kazeshinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Kamui try something different in bed. First time bondage PWP with some fluff inbetween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposition

“Where did you even GET these?”

“Took them from the prison” Zero shrugged, laughing at Kamui’s reprimanding gaze. 

The items in question were a length of rope and a blindfold, laying innocently on the bed, though Kamui felt nervous just looking at them. Zero had mentioned that he’d had some ‘unusual’ sexual experiences in the past and he wanted to try some of them with Kamui, if the other was interested of course. Kamui had never really thought of himself as a sexual person before he met Zero, but that had quickly changed. He wasn’t sure whether it was because he had found himself a proper partner he trusted or that Zero was just so goddamn alluring. Either way, he’d done things he’d never heard of before meeting his husband and had enjoyed many of them. Enjoyed them a little too much, perhaps…

“How would Leon feel about you stealing equipment from your workspace?” Kamui teased, sitting down on their bed.

“I think he’d be more concerned about me using them on you…” Zero leered, running his hand up the length of rope slowly.

“Now…Kamui, we’re going to use a safe word tonight. Things can get pretty intense and if I ever step across a line or do something you’re uncomfortable with, say it and I’ll stop immediately” Zero explained, looking at his partner expectantly.

“Safe word, huh… how about sumo?” Kamui asked, laughing at the face his husband pulled over the old memory.

“We still have to do that one day… preferably without clothes” Zero said with a roguish grin. 

After making sure they both were certain of the safe word (and some more teasing on both ends), Zero picked up the blindfold, stroking it almost lovingly. Kamui stared at it. He felt a nervous stab in his stomach knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see anything Zero would do if he put it on. Not that he didn't trust Zero of course, but it was a little worrying...

“We don’t have to start with the blindfold tonight, Kamui" Zero murmured, noticing his husband's discomfort.

Kamui deliberated, looking from his partner's face to the silky cloth in his hand. Once tied up, he would be completely at Zero’s mercy if he didn’t have his sight. He would have to wait there on the bed, unsure of where a hand would come from. Zero would be able to do whatever he wanted from any angle…

Kamui shuddered with pleasure. Should he be worried that he was starting to turn into a deviant? The idea of being completely helpless under Zero’s touch was already giving him warmth in his face and a pleasant ache below. The choice seemed a bit nerve-wracking, but obvious.

“I’ll wear the blindfold tonight.”


	2. Preparation

Both men had removed their shirts and things were starting to get heated, each appreciating the other’s toned body. Zero started at his prince’s neck, nipping softly at the pale skin and littering his throat with love bites with Kamui breathily encouraging him on, one hand gripping the thief’s snow white locks. The soft lapping at his neck was starting to really turn him on, hand tightening in Zero’s hair as his partner took his sweet time worshipping his husband’s throat. 

Zero pulled back with a crooked smile, leering at Kamui’s neck and appreciating his work. Kamui stroked his husband’s face lovingly, an old habit of his. Back when their sexual tension was at their worst before their relationship, Kamui would rub Zero’s face in his room just like this, almost driving the thief mad. Zero’s dark skin was fairly coarse due to his past but pleasant to touch. If he was being honest with himself, the feel of callouses on his husband’s palms gave him a small thrill when their hands entwined.   
He leaned forward and pulled the outlaw into a sloppy kiss, the wet, lewd noises loud in the small bedroom. Zero tasted like the alcohol they shared after dinner, sharp and smooth with a honeyed undertone, but it was the thick atmosphere of sexual tension that had him buzzed now. 

Kamui broke apart from the kiss, only to place smaller ones on his husband’s cheekbones. Zero smiled at Kamui, eye half lidded as the raven haired prince ran his fingers further down towards the others chest. He drew in a sharp breath as Kamui's thumbs ghosted over his nipples and down his abdomen. Zero reached out with a gentle hand and slowly ran his fingers through Kamui's silky hair. 

"Did you know how long I’d waited to confess, only to believe it would never happen and tried to give up?" he whispered, his one slate grey eye boring into the others intensely, yet also intimately. 

"I believe it would be probably similar to the amount of times I've fantasized about you at night over the last year" Kamui laughed, ruby eyes twinkling mischievously. 

Zero groaned low in his throat as Kamui continued his path down the older man's body, stopping just shy of the outlaw’s loose slacks. Zero’s thick cock was straining desperately against the pants, with the very tip of the bulge slightly wet against the cloth. Kamui grinned wickedly, teasing the slit through the fabric with the tip of his pinky finger and enjoying the noises of appreciation coming from his husband. Spurred on, he started shamelessly running his hand up and down the outline of the shaft, never grabbing too hard to keep Zero on edge. The teasing stopped when Zero shot a hand out, grabbing his arm.

“Do that any longer and I’ll get sidetracked…as much as I’d love to put my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours right now, we need to get back on track” Zero murmured, smirking at the pink tinging his partner’s cheeks. 

Zero slowly pushed him back down onto the bed so that Kamui was laying down straight on the soft fabric, showering kisses on his prince’s stomach while doing so. Kamui was looking up at him with such a raw look of lust and tenderness, a sweet smile on his now completely blushing face. He was smaller in size than Zero but his shaft was still straining persistently up against the prince’s pants. Catching Zero staring at his dick, Kamui snickered and brought a hand down, rubbing it slowly and tantalizingly through his pants, looking at Zero the whole time with a gaze of pure desire.

‘Gods, that’s alluring…’ Zero thought, distracting himself with the rope so he wouldn’t get tempted again. He’d tied up a few different people over the years in his various sexual exploits, but they were quick fucks whose names and faces he barely remembered. Disposable people used for a good time. But Kamui… he was the most precious thing in Zero’s life. He’d be damned if he fucked this up and hurt his beloved prince. So with every knot tightened, he asked how Kamui was and gauged how loose the rope could be without Kamui’s hands coming free. Kamui said he was fine each time, nose crinkling in amusement as he watched Zero check and double check any knots he made.

“It’s unlike you to fuss over safety.”

Zero gave him the finger, causing the younger man to snort with laughter at the gesture.

“It’s your fault for turning me into a sap, so you can’t complain now Kamui.”

After making sure that Kamui was definitely not in pain and completely fine, Zero managed to tie his hands together and bind them against the headboard of the bed. Their bed frame had curling lines of iron at the head of the bed, where Zero tied the final knot. Kamui’s hands were now bound together and above his head completely immobile, which he tested with a strong tug.  
Zero stood back, admiring the nice sight of the half-naked prince bound and willing in their bed. 

“Now the blindfold…” Zero murmured taking the silk cloth from its place near Kamui’s slender feet. 

Kamui shuddered in anticipation as Zero leaned over him, hot breath fanning his face. Zero looked in his husband’s eyes to make sure Kamui was completely happy with the idea, continuing when his husband gave a small nod. Slowly but surely, Zero placed the silk blindfold over Kamui’s eyes and tied it at the back of his head. Kamui breathed in slowly, his vision now gone. He could still feel Zero’s breath near his lips and a hand at the back of his head. 

“Is everything alright?” Zero murmured into the shell of his husband’s ear.

Kamui gasped. Now that he was relying on sense and sound, Zero’s low baritone going directly into his ear affected him more than usual. His tipped ears were already quite sensitive and the hot breath against the shell of his ear was making him feel strange, in a good way. He squirmed and let out a small moan, which Zero immediately picked up on.

“Oh, you like this? Getting off on a man’s voice… you really are depraved, my naughty little dragon.”

Kamui held in a groan, licking his lips. Zero’s voice was filling up his brain and all the blood in there seemed to be heading down south rapidly. Being untouched was driving him crazy when all he wanted was to wrap a hand around his cock. He tugged down on his bindings, whining in displeasure when they refused to give way. He could hear Zero laughing quietly somewhere beside him. Bastard.

“Now…as we discussed, I’m going to take on a more dominant role. But if things get too much-“

“Safe word, I know!” Kamui replied, squirming on the bed impatiently.

“Well you seem more than ready…”  
A low chuckle.  
“Let’s get started, Kamui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ayyyy lmao  
> Now, I need some reader input. Should I stretch this out with shorter chapters focusing on different bits, or should I just make the next chapter massive and the final one? If it’s the latter, it’ll take a while before the next chapter will be ready, though it will all be in one big block instead of sections. Thoughts? Suggestions? Concerns?  
> Leave ‘em below! And once again, thanks for reading. We getting into the juicy stuff now :^)


	3. Climax

The room went silent for a few moments, causing Kamui to fidget. He could hear the rustle of the bed sheets as Zero moved around him but that was as much as he could gather with his eyes covered.

“Open your mouth.”

Kamui almost jumped at the command, startled out of the silence of the room. He licked his lips, feeling a bit unsure before slowly opening them, tongue hanging out slightly. He felt Zero tilt his face up with a hand, hearing a low chuckle from the outlaw.

“Cute…”

Zero made him wait a little more in tense anticipation before uttering a simple command.

“Suck them.”

Kamui’s gasp was cut off as two of Zero’s fingers entered his mouth, the taste of skin and sweat on his tongue. He floundered for a few seconds before calming himself, feeling the two digits rest on his tongue. Hesitantly, he ran his tongue over the bottom of each before lathing the tips, coating them with saliva. Kamui slowly became more confident, creating suction with his cheeks as he shamefully sucked and drooled over the outlaw’s fingers.

He could hear Zero laughing darkly in front of him, causing the younger man to blush. Thanks to this blindfold, he had NO idea what he looked like right now, but it probably looked quite embarrassing.

‘Enough…’ Zero murmured, removing his fingers from Kamui’s mouth, the other man taking in a breath as his mouth was once again clear.

‘Because you followed my command like the good little slut you are, you can have a reward. What would you like, Kamui?’

Kamui bit his lip, feeling ashamed at how well Zero’s dirty talk made him hot. He really was turning into a depraved person if being called a slut by his husband made his cock throb with interest.

‘T-touch me, please!’

‘Hmm? Where would you like to be touched?’

‘Zero!’ he squirmed, blushing.

‘Now now, I want to hear you say it clearly…’ he heard the older man purr in a predatory voice.

Kamui shivered. He was torn between humiliation and lust, but the throbbing of his prick was making the latter win over rational thought.

‘Please… touch my cock, Zero…’

He heard a hum of amusement before a warm hand settled on his crotch out of nowhere, Kamui hissing in surprise as Zero’s hand massaged the area with a deliberate slowness.

‘I think it’s about time we got you naked, little slut’ Zero whispered, tugging at the waistband of the prince’s pants.

Kamui wriggled his hips, trying to help his lover get them off as best he could. Zero took his sweet time, running his hands over his lover’s ass almost reverently and tracing bare skin with his fingertips, raising goosebumps on the pale complexion of his partner.

Eventually, Zero seemed to be satisfied with his teasing and pulled them off completely, Kamui tensing as he felt the cold air hit his bare legs. He heard a rustle, a whistling in the air and then a thump from halfway across the room.  He frowned.

‘Did you just throw my newly ironed pants halfway across the room?’

Zero snickered.

‘They’re going to be the least of your problems in a minute, my prince…’

Kamui gasped, eyebrows arching in pleasure and eyes closing on instinct as Zero suddenly grabbed his shaft through his underwear. He felt the outlaw’s hands rubbing against the aching flesh through the fabric, creating a lovely friction that made him feel hot all over.

Once again, he felt hands tugging at the waistband of his underwear before it too, went sailing across the room. He felt the cold air hitting his cock, which was instantly replaced with aching warmth as he finally felt Zero’s hand wrap around the sensitive head. The sensation of his husband’s warm skin on his own was delicious, earning a small groan out of him.

‘Hmmm…it’s a shame I can’t fully see your naughty expression right now, but those noises are nice too’ Zero purred silkily, putting a bit more force into the slow stroking.

Kamui felt Zero increase his pace, moaning shamelessly as his previously neglected cock was now being kneaded by two enthusiastic hands. What felt like a calloused thumb was running over his tip while the other fingers danced across the top of the shaft, while the lower half was being pumped by a steady hand. With his sight completely gone, the rubbing and teasing against his shaft felt hypersensitive in his impaired state. All he could focus on was the delicious, hot friction on his dick and the moans spilling out of his mouth. 

The constant darkness was making the rest of his senses become overwhelmed. His hearing was amplified, making his needy whines and the slick, wet sound of his cock being pumped echo in his tipped ears. His nose could smell the scent of sweat and sex in the air. And his senses of touch were completely overwhelmed by pleasure given by his husband’s hands down below.

It was getting too much for the poor prince to handle.

‘Zero… p-please, fuck me!’ he groaned, rutting into the outlaw’s hands desperately.

‘You want me to fuck you?’

‘N-nngh! Yes!’

‘We went over this, my cute prince. If you want something, you have to do something for it first~’

He felt the hands withdrew from his prick completely, causing him to whine in displeasure. The wonderful heat that was filling up his brain had disappeared. He squirmed in his bindings, listening intently to the rustling in the room. He thought he could hear his partner coming closer, a thought confirmed when he felt the bed dip under Zero’s weight to the right of him.

‘If you want my nice, thick cock inside of you, I’ll need it to be wet. Think you can handle that, Kamui?’

He felt Zero’s foreskin rub against his lips and shuddered, lips parting to take the thick head of his husband’s prick inside his mouth. He licked the underside before tonguing the tip sloppily, the taste of salty skin and precum spreading across his tongue. Zero’s soft groans above him spurred him on, creating suction with his cheeks as he sucked every inch he could handle, before pulling back to lap at the wet slit of the tip.

 Zero must have liked it because one hand found its way into his hair and gripped HARD. Kamui smirked around the shaft, making sure to slurp extra loud around the thick head to wind Zero up. One of his favorite things when blowing Zero was to look up at him with wide, innocent eyes (it never failed to make his lover horny as hell) but as that option was no longer available, he made up for it with enthusiasm. At this point, he was outright drooling over it, the thick dusky skin of his lover’s cock slick with his saliva.

Deciding to really heat things up, Kamui took a deep breath before taking Zero’s cock in his mouth again. Breathing through his nose carefully, he slowly took in another inch more than he normally would, feeling uncomfortable. It was filling up his mouth and the thick weight of the hard prick was heading towards the back of his throat. He swallowed around the engorged shaft, feeling supremely pleased when Zero almost whimpered at the sensation somewhere above him. The feeling of victory did not last long before the outlaw pulled himself out of his warm mouth completely, with an audible _pop_ that sounded incredibly lewd in the silence of the bedroom, penetrated only by the heavy breathing of both men.

‘K-keep that up and I won’t be able to pound that pretty ass of yours!’ Zero said between breaths, running a hand through his partner’s hair fondly.

Kamui smirked, licking his lips pointedly. He heard Zero groan exasperatedly in front of him.

‘You little minx… you’ve been wanting this all night, haven’t you?’

Kamui was distracted by a strange _snap_ to the right of him, confused by a pouring sound until he felt two wet digits press against his hole, jumping in surprise.

‘We need to get you nice and lubed up~’ Zero crooned, pressing the two coated fingers in the tight hole of the younger man, causing the prince to cry out.

The initial feeling was always uncomfortable and slightly painful, causing him to bite his lip as the two fingers continued to press inside him. He breathed in slowly, trying to focus on something else.

‘Are you alright?’ he heard Zero ask him, the slightest tint of concern in the question.

Kamui smiled fondly. Even when playing a dominant role, Zero always broke his façade briefly to check how he was doing.

‘I feel fine’ he replied, which was the truth as the uncomfortable press of his partner’s fingers was slowly easing up.

A third finger was added but it barely made him flinch before it too, started to feel quite nice instead. Zero started scissoring the fingers inside the tight cavern, making sure that Kamui was loose enough. He groaned in response, the fingering actually starting to get him fully hard again. His breathing turned into pants as he started to push his ass down against the digits, earning a needy growl from the outlaw as he started to fuck himself on the man’s fingers.

‘You’re so eager, my little dragon~’

 Once he had fully loosened him to the point of no more pain, Zero removed them carefully. There was a beat of silence.

‘Ready?’

‘Yessss!’ Kamui moaned with need, the words almost choked out of him as Zero penetrated him with one long thrust, burying himself balls deep into the younger man.

He cried out, eyes almost watering as his partner’s thick shaft completely filled him to the brim, panting desperately as he tried to regulate his breathing. It was a mix between pleasure and pain as he tried to still himself, whining at Zero pulled back a little. The heat, weight and the sheer thickness of the manhood sheathed deep inside him was driving the prince crazy, small desperate gasps leaving his lips.

He felt Zero pull out completely before thrusting in once more, the entrance feeling a little more pleasurable this time than the initial shock of the first. Kamui arched his back off the bed, panting as Zero started to set a nice pace of shallow thrusting. The smell of sweat and the sounds of both men moaning desperately was filling up his brain, his lips parted in a small ‘o’ as he let himself be fucked mercilessly by the older man, legs twitching as the outlaw dug his nails into them after one particularly hard thrust.

‘F-faster, please!’ Kamui groaned, whimpering in pleasure as Zero wrapped a hand around his dick sloppily.

‘You better prepare yourself’ Zero replied with a guttural growl before he felt his lover’s thick clock slam into him, completely filling his tight hole and wrenching a loud whimper out of his mouth.

Zero continued to slam into the prince, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the lewd, squelching sounds of his hole being fucked filling the room, driving the young prince wild. He had completely lost any sense of thought or composure, tongue hanging out like a dog as he was roughly pounded without pause. The bed was rattling hard under the two but he could barely notice it with the pleasant, warm fog filling his brain as he lay there at his lover’s mercy, being filled again and again like a whore. Whimpers, moans and whines left his mouth, fueling Zero’s desire as he pounded harder into the man under him, grunting in appreciation.

Kamui almost screamed after Zero’s tip hit a certain area, letting Zero know he had found his mark. Kamui heard the outlaw chuckle darkly before the older man angled his shaft to hit the sensitive spot, dick slamming against his prostate. He cried out, trying to muffle his screams as his husband abused the sensitive area. He felt so goddamn hot! A warmth was spreading along his entire body from his toes to the tips of his ears and his dick felt about to explode from the way his love was abusing his prostate. His eyes widened beneath the blindfold as he felt his balls tighten in pleasure, knowing what was about to happen

‘Zero, I’m c-ahhh CUMMING!’ he shrieked, barely getting the words out before his world went white, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he shot ropes of cum onto his stomach, legs twitching in rapture as his penis was completely milked dry. He whimpered, feeling completely boneless as he came down from the high, his limbs tingling.

He felt Zero dig his nails into his legs and heard a desperate moan of his name before the outlaw too, came deep inside his hole. He sighed in pleasure feeling the milky liquid shot inside him, marked by his husband completely and irrevocably. Zero almost collapsed on top of him with a groan, sweaty and out of breath. Both attempted to control their breathing, exhausted and a little sore. He felt his husband’s hands run lovingly through his hair before coming to the knot at the back of his head. With care, Zero slowly untied the blindfold covering Kamui’s eyes, lowering it gently onto the bed beside them.

‘It’s over. Are you alright?’

Kamui nodded, opening his eyes slowly and squinting in annoyance at the light from the candle hitting his sensitive eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to refocus his eyes as his husband slowly came into view. Zero was sweaty, his hair was all over the place and he looked completely debauched. He gave a small, lazy smile as Kamui grinned back at him, appreciating the thoroughly sated look of his lover.

==============================================================

‘You did so well, Kamui. Gods, you were amazing…’ Zero said, taking his prince into his arms, nuzzling his head affectionately.

‘So were you. That was some of the best sex we’ve ever had!’ Kamui replied, turning his head to kiss his husband gently on the cheek.

Zero nodded, looking proud of himself. Kamui laughed, relaxing into his husband’s comforting embrace. It didn’t last long.

‘Yuck.’

‘What is it?’

‘I can feel all your cum leaking out!’ Kamui complained, lifting his ass off the mattress as the milky liquid slowly trickled out of his hole onto the bedspread.

Zero snickered, pulling himself off the bed to fetch a wet towel. He cleaned both his and Kamui’s semen off the younger man, trying to be careful as both areas were still extremely sensitive, making the younger flinch when he pressed down too hard.

After properly cleaning Kamui and himself, he flung himself back down onto the bed, taking Kamui into his arms gently.

‘Thank you for tonight…’ Kamui whispered, looking up at his husband with a gaze of appreciation.

Zero swallowed, feeling his heart leap into his throat. The things this man did to him…

‘You’re welcome’ he replied, placing a kiss on the younger’s hair.

The two cuddled happily, enjoying the silence and warmth. Zero thought back to his past experiences; of throwing people out after he was done, of spending the night alone on a cold mattress, of disposing people like they were garbage after he had gotten what he wanted…

He chuckled, holding the prince closer to him. Gods, this man had changed him forever. He legitimately, unselfishly loved someone else. Something that he never thought would happen.

‘What’s so funny?’ Kamui inquired with a smile, looking up at the older man.

‘I love you, Kamui’ Zero murmured, giving the prince another kiss on the head.

‘I love you too…but how is that funny?’ Kamui said, a blush on his cheeks.

Zero shook his head.

‘For someone like me to love someone like you…ah, never mind’ he mused, stroking the younger’s hair.

He watched Kamui’s eyes flutter at the soft stroking of his locks. He felt pretty exhausted himself after the night they had shared. He continued to run his fingers through the raven strands, smiling fondly as Kamui started to drift off. He felt completely at peace. Some nights he would be haunted with memories of his childhood traumas, but tonight he felt happy, safe and protected in the warm embrace of his beloved prince.

There would be no nightmares tonight. Only dreams of a man with beautiful eyes and a tender heart, who he would cherish forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N You guys wanted the rest in one chapter, so here it is! This was a beast to write, but a lot of fun too. And of course, I had to make it sappy in the end. Thank you guys for reading! I’m thinking of doing another follow up to this with Kamui in either thigh-highs or a maid dress… would y'all be interested in that? Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what future works you’d be interested in.  
> And for those who are sick of my shitty porn, more SFW stuff is coming, I promise! @_@
> 
> EDIT: Edited some things to make the story flow better


End file.
